Submission-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Another that should be rated MA..X wants to play top for a change..


**Author's Notes; Requested by metalhime. Hard Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. Fluffy. As a spoiler, will be 2 more yaois behind this one. Been a fucking long time, several months really, since I've written a good yaoi..This lass suggested something I normally take turns with, due to my enforcement of fair play, but for the second time, have to sit aside..I don't mind, though to be honest..I'll just implement it in the next yaoi right after this one..It's been a while though, so here goes nothing..Please enjoy..**

A peaceful, relaxing weekend at HQ. A small blue android sat under the lone tree in the HQ garden, a tall red android stood next to him leaning against the tree and supporting himself with his right foot propped against it.

X watched the beautiful sunset with awe. The flood of colors through the sky always made him feel so relaxed. His gaze soon turned to Zero, who had his arms folded over his chest, head down and eyes closed. He almost looked asleep, but X knew he did this when he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about, Zero?" The blue hunter asked curiously.

Zero opened one eye halfway, a blush found itself on his cheeks as he looked at X. He had an idea, but wanted to surprise X.

"Nothing special." He said, stretching his arms before folding them again.

X raised an eyebrow, seeing the tall blond's blush.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Zero smiled, closing his eye again.

The brunette shrugged and turned his attention back to the sinking sun. He suspected Zero was up to something, but decided not to worry but so much.

When the sun was barely visible and dusk began to fall, X had nodded off against the tree. Zero opened one eye, then the other unfolding his arms as he walked towards the sleeping blue hunter. The blond kneeled down to make sure he was asleep, gently rubbing his cheek. This was his chance, he carefully scooped X into his arms carrying him bridal-style back inside HQ.

Instead of going to his own dorm, Zero entered the passcode to X's dorm and locked it down before carrying the small blue hunter to his bedroom. The blond gently and carefully laid X onto the bed, crawling over him and admiring that peaceful face. He once more held X's cheek and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

The small android opened his eyes halfway, stretching his arms and pleasantly surprised to see his red-clad lover over him, looking at him with a passionate gaze.

"Good morning." Zero teased.

X chuckled. "I suspected this. Alright, Z, let's play."

The blond smiled and leaned in close, closing his eyes, ready to dive for X's lips. That is until a finger obstructed his lips, and opened his eyes raising an eyebrow.

"I'm always on the bottom. Let me be on top for a change."

"If you can pin me down before I deactivate your armor, then I'll let you." Zero smirked.

As if to make himself clear, the blond almost immediately began to reach for X's head-crystal, smirking a little more in a teasing manner.

The blue-clad hunter reacted by quickly grabbing Zero's hands, locking their fingers. He pulled the blond towards him, making Zero's body fall on top of his and into a deep kiss.

The tall blond was very surprised at this and was beginning to like where it was going. As they kissed, their tongues danced and twirled around each other. This pulled both sides deeper into the kiss, neither wanting to let up any time soon.

When X felt Zero relax completely on top of him, he struck. Those emerald eyes opened as he quickly, but gently pushed Zero's back to the bed. The blond didn't feel anything until his back hit the bed, opening his eyes upon impact to see half-lidded green eyes and a cheeky grin on the face of his blue clad lover as he sat on top of Zero's lower body.

"Gotcha." X smiled, having claimed victory.

"Ok, ok, you're the man tonight, love." Zero chuckled.

Smiling at him and releasing one hand, X reached for the gem on Zero's helmet, giving it a light press which deactivated Zero's armor and jumpsuit, letting X's jade eyes feast on Zero's nearly bare body, the only garments on him were his red boxers. X then removed Zero's helmet, setting it on the nightstand before doing the same with his own armor and helmet, leaving him in his white t-shirt and blue boxers.

Zero turned his head to the side, his focus on X with half-lidded sapphire eyes, his mouth slightly open giving X an erotic look.

X flushed at that look brightly when he glanced at the pinned blond briefly as he set his helmet down next to Zero's and placed a hand on his body, holding him down as he rattled around in the top drawer of his nightstand.

The blond began to get curious from hearing a slight jingling in X's nightstand as he dug around. Zero considered knocking X back down and saying 'Just kidding, try harder.', but he felt X deserved a chance to be on top once in a while. Instead, he had a different idea. Noticing how X sat on top of him, the larger hunter began to grind against the small brunette.

X's flushing grew brighter and a small hiss escaped him as he found what he was looking for and shut the drawer. The brunette turned his attention back to Zero, who raised an eyebrow but continued his grinding warming both of them up. The brunette showed him a pair of handcuffs and a long rolled-up bandage.

Zero bit his lip seeing the cuffs, but the bandages were new. "You dirty thing." He said as X released his other hand and spread the blond's arms out across the bed.

The small hunter chuckled and shook his head as he cuffed Zero's right wrist to the right corner of the bed and bandaging his left wrist to the left corner.

The white bandages were snug on Zero's wrist, but he started to warm up to it. He kept his partially covered sight on X, giving X a husky growl as he kept grinding against him.

X continued his hissing as he leaned forward and stroked the blond's cheek. When he brought two fingers to Zero's mouth, Zero turned his head to him, closing his eyes and sucked on them, causing his grinding to stop. The brunette didn't mind it and leaned in close, starting to lick the blond's neck softly and slowly.

The larger hunter sucked gently on X's fingers, groaning in pleasure as X stroked his neck with his tongue.

The small hunter dislodged his fingers from Zero's mouth and parted his tongue from his neck, licking up the fluids on his fingers. Zero began to let out another erotic growl, this time louder and a bit impatient. At the same time, he wanted X to stop teasing him, but he was also enjoying it. Hearing his growl, X promptly returned to his neck.

Zero's growls turned to soft hissing as X worked slowly from just under the blond's jaw to the base of his neck. Those hisses got louder when the brunette arrived at his chest.

X began a straight line down Zero's body, slowly stroking him with a single finger. He soon paused and lavished attention on the blond's left nipple, using his stroking finger on the right and watching Zero's reactions.

The larger android's once faded blush from earlier in the garden came back but twice as bright and noticable than before. His hissing became soft moaning as he watched the brunette twist and twirl his tongue, feeling excitement build up below.

Departing from his left nipple, but still teasing the right, X continued trailing licks and kisses in a straight line down Zero's well-built and toned body. He felt his blushing intensify, hearing the blond's moans and seeing how red his face was getting.

The moans Zero uttered gradually increased in volume. X flicked his tongue over the blond's navel, licking inside of it a bit as a tease and stopped his trail upon reaching his boxers, which made Zero growl in protest as X gazed at him for a few minutes.

"Don't stop." Zero growled as X's head came up a little to look him over.

X smirked and backed off of him as he picked up part of his shirt, pulling it off over his head and setting it aside. Leaning forward once more, he then picked up part of Zero's boxers with his teeth sliding them off carefully, which freed the blond's thick length standing straight up. He started by swirling his tongue around the base, his stroking finger moved from his nipple to a patch of sensitive skin.

Zero was almost screaming now, coupled with passionate calls of X's name in between moans as X's tongue slowly ascended. He felt so hot, even when X was only warming him up and just now starting the main event. He was surprised at himself, but couldn't help thinking 'He's amazing.'

As he moved slowly upward swirling his tongue, X slid down his own boxers just enough to free himself. Upon reaching the tip, X took in all of Zero that he could fit in his mouth, sucking gently and slowly entered Zero.

The blond couldn't help but squirm slightly on impulse. He wrapped his legs around the brunette as he entered him.

X sucked a little harder, sliding himself into the blond as deep as he could and just as slowly, sliding back out. It wasn't long before he felt Zero twitch in his mouth, so he released him and sped up just a little bit below.

The large android's face was completely red now. He was glad X's bedroom walls were soundproof, he called out his lover's name in passionate screams, trying to watch him, but just ended up throwing his head back against the bed in immense pleasure.

Just based on this, X knew Zero was very close. He sped up a bit more below and began pumping him fast to help him along. He knew he wasn't far either.

Upon finally releasing, Zero cried out X's name at the top of his lungs. X felt himself release inside the blond at the same moment. Fluids shot into the air and onto both of them, some onto Zero's body, some on X's face and body as he came out, both blanking out for a few seconds. He once more lifted his head and stared lovingly at X when he came to.

X wiped up the stickiness that landed on him and lapped it up with his tongue. He stopped halfway through to notice Zero smirking at him. He wiped another sticky lump off himself and offered it to Zero, who lapped it up slowly. The brunette smiled and unbound the blond's wrists, putting the cuffs away and wrapping the bandages back up, before he continued cleaning himself off.

The large android sat up and began wiping and lapping up what had landed on him. When both were clean, he directed his gaze back to X, who returned the passionate stare.

Before he knew it, X had found himself pinned back down. Zero had him pinned by his wrists and drew him into a deep kiss, grabbing the blanket behind him and covering them.

X returned the kiss before he fell asleep in Zero's arms, who joined him several seconds afterwards.

The next morning started the new week. At the crack of dawn, X's eyes opened as he began to stretch. He looked at the sleeping Zero, or he seemed to be asleep, and smiled. As he made a move to get up, Zero's hands brought him right back down.

"You're forgetting, X. We're off all this week." Zero said, a loving tone present in his voice.

"Huh? I don't remember anything about that."

"Surprise."

Zero held X to his chest and turned both of them over away from the morning sun's rays.

"Are you sure, Z? We can't skip out for a whole week. A day maybe."

"I convinced Signas to give us a week off and he said we deserve it for all our hard work. Its going to be fine, X. Get some more rest, I'm not going anywhere."

Zero kissed X's lips and rested his head once more, watching those emerald eyes still sparkling with love slowly close. He soon fell asleep once more a few seconds after X.


End file.
